During the past grant cycle, the Masonic Cancer Center (MCC) used developmental funds to support the following activities: 13 newly recruited investigators Pilot Projects: several MCC pilot mechanisms provide funding to aid in the development of multi-investigator research. The aim is to develop competitive applications to submit to the National Cancer Institute's Specialized Programs of Research Excellence (SPOREs), Program Project (P01), or similar grant programs Clinical Pharmacology Developing Shared Resource, which has become an established shared resource in this submission Translational Methodologies support enabled Dr. Gunda Georg, Director of the Institute for Therapeutics Discovery & Development, to generate a triptolide derivative (termed Minnelide) and to optimize its pharmacokinetic properties for use as a cancer therapeutic. Recent work demonstrated the efficacy of this drug in vivo. Minnelide has been licensed to Minneamrita Therapeutics LLC for production and will be in a clinical phase I trial in the first half of 2013 The MCC is proposing to use developmental funds for the following purposes in the upcoming funding period: Newly recruited faculty Pilot research Two developing shared resources o Recruitment and Retention: This shared resource will support investigators in developing recruitment plans for therapeutic and non-therapeutic studies and ensuring complete and timely enrollment of participants. o Genome Engineering: This shared resource will use recombinant adeno-associated virus (rAAV) and transcription activator-like effector nucleases (TALENs) to make site-specific alterations in human cell lines ofthe investigator's choosing. Staff Investigator: We are requesting funding for a 10% time Research Staff Investigator who will be responsible for developing the Cancer Detection, Treatment, and Survivorship (CaDeTS) component of the Prevention and Etiology Program to address a range of issues relevant to cancer patients and their families, including early detection through screening programs, comparative effectiveness and quality of cancer care across the continuum of care, and long-term quality-of-life outcomes of cancer survivors